1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to methods and systems for image processing, and more specifically to methods and systems for applying an image filter to an image.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Digital image processing is the use of computer algorithms to perform image processing on digital images. Software implementations of image processing are increasingly used by both professional and casual user for editing and manipulating photographs, images, and videos. One common form of image manipulation is performed by applying a filter to an image. Depending on the filter used, a wide range of effects can be achieved. For example, a Gaussian blur filter, which blurs an image by a Gaussian function, produces the effect of viewing an image through a translucent screen.